


Bound (Together)

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, enjoy your fave thing, happy birthday Kai~!, which is having your way with a handsome thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: He and you are bound together for eternity, but physical restraints are his to bare for a time.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin (Persona 5)/Original Character(s), Arsène Lupin (Persona 5)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bound (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kai! Here’s a treat I hope you’ll enjoy~.

Arsène sighs, letting his head fall back against the pillows, his shoulders slumpingalong with it, too. “Must you drag this out?” He asks you, voice curt.

Due to him being blindfolded, he can’t see the smirk that matches his trademark one blooming to life upon your face, however, the scuttling touches of your fingers traveling up his chest give him an answer all the same. You rest your palms on his chest, laying yourself on him. Soon enough, you’re back at your favorite spot, his neck.

“I shall. You said I could do whatever I want, after all,” after you say this, you nip at his skin, then decide to suck a mark into existence on it, too. Arsène bites his lip to restrain a noise, but can’t help a little gasp that slips as he feels you begin to grind on his erection—which is frustratingly still covered by his briefs. Just as there’s a twitch of his own hips, you snap your fingers, calling on more magical restraints to wrap around his lower torso and keep him pinned to the bed.

“Now, now. Stay still,” you sing. Arsène actually growls this time, which only makes your smirk widen into a grin. You continue your movements, grinning down at the frustrated gentleman thief.

He swallows, ignoring the sweat building on his crown and rolling down into his disheveled hair. “Very well, but...” He trails off, letting the air thicken with even more tension. Arsène cannot move because of his bound hands and lower torso, and not see because of the blindfold shielding his eyes from view, yet he can still grin a tiny grin. “Once I’m free from these restraints, it’s your turn,  _ mon trésor _ .”

You raise your brows, but don’t comment and instead move back to his neck, wishing to leave more marks on his skin. Coupled with your grinding, Arsène groans at the dual sensations, breathing becoming a little more heavier. His eyes are closed behind the blindfold, but they still burn and glow with the flicker of the heat warring within him. You work you way across his neck, collarbones, and chest, only stopping the grinding as you move further down his torso.

Just as you reach his hips and start teasing them with your lips, teeth, and tongue, you hook your fingers under the waistband of his briefs. “We’ll see about that,” you murmur as you yank them down. Arsène inhales sharply again, his hands straining against his restrains.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take requests. Comments on this subject will be deleted.


End file.
